Et c'est souvent ainsi que s'éteignent les étoiles
by Sirius Orion Black
Summary: Harry vient de détruire Voldemort, mais il subit le complexe du héro. Draco l'accompagne, mais pour où...? OS


-1

Et c'est souvent ainsi que s'éteignent les étoiles !

Harry Potter était seul, il déambulait dans le parc en ruminant de sombres pensées .

A quoi servait-il maintenant ? Voldemort avait laissé le reste de l'humanité continuer le chemin de la vie sans lui. Il était tombé depuis peu de temps. Harry avait à peine dix sept ans quand le Lord Noir était tombé, maintenant sa scolarité touchait à sa fin et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devenir. Plus personne n'avait besoin de lui. Il était là tout simplement, sans rien faire. Il marchait juste sur le bord du lac qui était noir par cette nuit sans lune, malgré la brume qui flottait à sa surface. Cela faisait un moment que Harry avait cessé de se voiler la face,plus rien ne servait de lutter. Sa vie avait perdu tout son sens depuis qu'il l'avait laissé seul, qu'il avait quitté son univers qui était devenu froid et terne depuis, sans son soleil, son centre. Il avait été pendant longtemps son seul centre de pensées, son catalyseur de sauts d'humeurs, son étoile, la porte ouverte sur son passé s'était refermée avec lui. Seulement, à ce moment-là, bien que sa vie est perdu son sens et gagné un vide, elle conservait son but. Il devait tuer Voldemort. Pourtant, avec sa mort n'était venu aucun réconfort. Rien. Sa vie avait perdu ce qui lui restait, son univers ne s'était plus limité qu'à lui-même après que toutes ses étoiles se soient éteintes. Harry Potter, bien que mondialement célèbre, pensait à se suicider. Depuis un moment, il savait que c'était la clé, seulement, on lui avait parlé de lâcheté tous les suicidés étaient des lâches qui avaient abandonné l'existence qui leur avait été donnée. Malgré cela, Harry sentait son courage légendaire de Gryffondor le quitter, à chaque pas, il le semait. Que le courage aille à ceux qui survivront ! Maintenant que Harry était inutile, qu'il ne pouvait plus aider personne, que plus personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui tellement il était tombé bas, c'était décidé, il allait partir. Il leva la tête et tout naturellement, son regard se posa sur la plus haute tour du château. Il remonta à la lourd porte de chêne, en traversant le hall, il ne prit même pas garde à être discret, il était obsédé par cette tour depuis qu'il l'avait vu, elle ne quittait pas son esprit, son nom, sa place sur la bâtisse, sa hauteur et la seule chose qu'il allait pouvoir y faire tournaient dans sa tête tellement vite qu'il en avait le vertige. Comme en plein jour, sans aucune discrétion et pourtant sans un bruit, comme une ombre, Harry traversa Poudlard une dernière fois.

Chaque couloir, chaque marche le rapprochait de la délivrance, du repos,qui allait remplacer sa non-existence de ces dernier mois. Tout le monde avait passé du temps avec lui, tout le monde voulait aider pour le remercier. Malheureusement tout le monde ne l'incluait pas _lui_. Harry suivait le tapis qui autrefois lui avait semblé rouge et qui pourtant était maintenant gris. Tout était gris et de cendre,il poussa la porte et monta l'escalier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise découvrir quelqu'un d'autre assit là-haut. Il s'installa à côté du jeune homme.

- Bonsoir Drago.

- Bonsoir Harry.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question mais la réponse est la même pour nous deux je suppose.

Harry eut un hochement de tête et regardant bas.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour t'avoir vu faire le tour du parc.

- Si tu viens pour faire pareil que moi, pourquoi Est-ce que tu es encore là ?

- C'est pas drôle mourir tout seul et c'est plus dur.

- Tu veux qu'on saute ensemble, proposa Harry.

Drago ne répondit pas.

- Tu aurais un parchemin ?

Le blond contempla le survivant étonné.

- Je veux que tout le monde sache pourquoi je pars, parce que si tu n'as pas l'intension de le faire tu ne pourra pas m'en empêcher.

Drago sortit une feuille de parchemin de sa poche et a tendit à Harry qui fit apparaître une plume et un encrier.

_Ce que j'ai fais_

_Ce n'est pas par lâcheté_

_Mais comment exister_

_Quand une perte vient tout gâcher ?_

_Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans la vie_

_Voilà pourquoi je suis partit_

_Ainsi s'achève l'agonie de ma vie _

_Harry Potter_

Drago saisit la plume,la trempa dans le liquide sombre et apposa son nom sous celui de Harry avant de sourire. Ils attendirentque l'encre sèche puis Harry fit disparaître la plume et l'encrier alors que Drago saisissait le parchemin. Une fois debout, le blond tendit la main au brun pour l'aider à se relever. Harry la saisit et une fois debout, il prit dans la sienne la main avec laquelle Drago tenait la lettre d'adieu.

Harry allait sauter quand il sentit Drago le retenir, il se retourna vers lui et l'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix déposa un bref premier baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'ils ne se jettent un regard et ne sautent.

Et c'est souvent ainsi que s'éteignent les étoiles

S.O.B.


End file.
